sesamestfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1 (1989-1990)
Sesame Street Season 1 premiered on November 10,1989. of the program and Sesame Workshop has been celebrating the occasion with well as a week-long takeover Episodes 0001 - 0010 - 10 Episodes Episode 0001 - Everything Comes Back To Sesame Street Episode 0002 - The New Street Episode 0003 - Billy's Speech Problem Episode 0004 - Little Richard's Checkup Episode 0005 - Elmo´s Animal Adventures Episode 0006 - Little Jerry And The Monotones Arrive On Sesame Street Episode 0007 - Guess What's Next Episode 0008 - The Grand High Triangle Lover Arrives On Sesame Street Episode 0009 - Meryl Sheep Checks In! Episode 0010 - Funella Furgus And Phoebe Visit Muppets Elmo (In Deeper Voice) , Sissy , Bobby , Cookie Monster , Big Bird , Snuffy, Merry Monster , Rosita , Prairie Dawn , Zoe , Telly Monster Bert Ernie The Twiddlebugs Ernestine Grover Herry Oscar Slimey Grundgetta Little Jerry Big Jeffy Chrissy Rockin' Richard Baby Bear Papa Bear Mama Bear Benny Rabbit Humprey Ingrid Natasha Sherry Netherland The Squirelles Shelley The Turtle Lulu Tony Professor Hastings Elizabeth Polly Darton Little Murray Sparkles Hoots The Owl Athena The Owl Guy Smiley Monty Turkey Conductor Granny Fanny Nesselrode Chip And Dip Simba The Cat Little Bird Poco Loco Arthur The Canary Leo Birdelli Mrs. Flapalot Birdnardo Birdolucci Bordland Waiter Placido Flamingo Elwood The Woodpecker Green Bird Madeline The Duck Alfred Duck Don Music Meryl Sheep Gladys The Cow Natalie The Cow Kathleen The Cow Mariah Cowey Buster The Horse Fred The Wonder Horse Summer Squall Joey Monkey Davey Monkey Nani Bird Louie Mae Truckee Quarks The Frog Kermit The Frog Mumford Biff Sully Roxie Marie The Grand High Triangle Lover Norman Betty Lou Charlie Roosevelt Franklin Farley Marty Little Sammy Pottle Suzetta Something Smart Tina Hardhead Henry Harris Baby Breeze Mrs. Franklin Sherlock Hemlock Lefty Annie Afghan Wolle Colambo Baa-Baa Walters Iggy Furry Godmother Watson Dieter Dachshund Dawg The Dog Terry Terrier Dimples The Dog Stephanie Chicken Kyle The Rooster Gregory The Mouse Sidney The Camel Alligator Sandy The Snake Toucan Jamie Fox Warren Wolf Dr. Nobel Price Chicago The Lion Butch The Tiger Flo Bear Honkers Yellow Dinger Turtle Robin Floyd Fluter-Tooter Flo Fluter-Tooter Claude Cuckoo Carlotta Cuckoo Cathy Cuckoo Penelope Pinfeathers Leonard Birdseed Earl E. Bird Crow The Oinker Sisters Spot The Pig Lassie The Goat Iago The Donkey Turkey Lurkey Otter Mr. Beaver Lightning The Reindeer Little Richard The Baby Squirrel Jimmy The Squirrel Park Ranger Squirrel Blue Jay Bernice The Pigeon (now Used as a Puppet) Dove Harvey Monster Clancy Kermit The Forg Maurice Monster Bruce Monster Harry Monster Stuie Monster Rosemary Frazzle Bennett Snerf Arlene Frantic Fenwick Billy Googel Narf Phoebe Mel Funella Furchester Furgus Fuzz Phoebe Furchester Fuzz Gonger Colonel Mustard Lulu Lemon Ethel Bay Mertz Forgetful Jones Clemintine Rodeo Rosie Bad Bart Sam The Busby Twins The James Twins Cyranose Roxanne Horatio The Elephant Bill Smith Mr. Johnson Simon Soundman Barkley Humans Susan, Gordon , Mr. Hooper , Gina , Miles , Gabi , Maria , Luis , Olivia , David , Savion , Mike , Bob , Linda , Celina , Ruthie , Angela , Jamal , Muppeteers Kevin Clash , Alice Dinnean , Joey Mazzarino , Caroll Spinney , Martin P. Robinson , Carmen Osbahr , Fran Brill , Jim Henson , Frank Oz , Jerry Nelson , Richard Hunt , David Rudman , Pam Aciero , Stephanie D'Abruzzo , Louise Gold , Julianne Buescher Executive Producer: Carol-Lynn Parente Coordinating Producer: April Chadderdon Line Producer: Stephanie Longardo Senior Producer: Tim Carter Producers: Melissa Dino, Benjamin Lehmann, Ronda Music Lask Directors: Kevin Clash, Ken Diego, Moses Edinborough, Jim Martin, Ted May, Joey Mazzarino, Jonathan Geragthy , Nadine Zylstra Head Writer: Joey Mazzarino Writers: Molly Boylan, Annie Evans, Christine Ferraro, Judy Freudberg, J Milligan,Emily Perl Kingsley, Luis Santeiro, Ed Valentine, Belinda Ward, John Weidman Head Writer (Elmo’s World): Judy Freudberg Co-executive producer (Elmo's World): Kevin Clash Production designers: Victor DiNapoli, Bob Phillips Project director (Abby's Flying Fairy School): Christine Walters Additional Voices For Abby’s Flying Fairy School: Jeremy Redleaf, Jessica Stone Puppets, Costumes, Props: Jason Weber with Connie Peterson, Rollie Krewson,Polly Smith, Andrea Detwiler, Michelle Hickey, Anney McKilligan, Lara MacLean,Chelsea Carter, Molly Light, Marc Borders, Loryn Brantz Music Director: Bill Sherman Director of Music Arrangements: Joe Fielder Songs By Chris Jackson, Stephen Lawrence, Mark Radice, Kathryn Raio, JP Rende,Paul Rudolph, Adam Schlesinger, Bill Sherman, Russell Velazquez Art Director: Bob Phillips Prop Coordinator: Keith Olsen Art Direction/graphics: Rickey Boyd, Pete Ortiz Abby's Flying Fairy School characters designed by: Peter de Seve Technical Director: Tom Guadarrama Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jerry Cancel, Shaun Harkins Vice President of Education and Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York © 1989 Children´s Television Workshop